Returning Moon
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Misty misses Ash! So she auditions to go and sing so Ash could hear her feelings! Just like Full Moon Wo Sagashite, but different! MistyAsh (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon: Returning Moon

notes: this is like full moon wo sagashite! But it's about misty finding ash. i hope you'll like it! Here it is...

"Misty, is something wrong?" Misty's sister's Daisy, Violet and Lilly asked as the trio were looking at Misty outside of Cerulean Gym. "I miss him," Misty said quietly though Lilly heard it, "we know that you miss Ash and the others Misty, but who would take care of the gym?" She asked. Daisy nodded, "if you really want Ash back, why don't you try and sing for him?" She suggested. "What are you talking about?" Misty asked blinking, "try and audition to become a singer. You've always wanted to become a singer since you were a little girl Misty," Violet replied.

Misty nodded smiling, "where's the audition?" She asked as Lilly took out a flier. "Here's the new audtion place. That new building that's nearby the gym, it's called Shining Stars. The producer is really nice," she said smiling, "oh. Did you tried out for it?" Misty asked as Lilly sat next to her. "I did, but it doesn't matter if I've make it or not, though ages 14+up should attend to it," Lilly said to her, "do I look fourteen?" Misty asked standing up as her sisters looked at one another.

"What are you talking about Misty? Of course you do! Your two years older than Ash!" Daisy cried, Misty laughed nervously. "I guess I can try out, but who will take care of the gym?" She asked, "oh, I will. I always wanted to try out your Pokemon Misty," Violet said as Misty nodded. "I'll be back!" She cried as her sister's nodded, "I hope she makes it," Lilly said quietly. In the Shining Stars, "thank you very much. Next please!" The judges called out.

Misty gulped as she entered the building, these girls look older than fourteen. Am I the only one young in here! Misty thought worriedly. "Ah, I see that your new here," a voice said as Misty looked and saw a girl with long red hair, "yea. How'd you know?" Misty asked. "New girls are nervous for the first time," the girl replied as the two girls sat down at a table, "did you try out yet?" Misty asked. "Not yet, but I'm number 34, what about you?" The girl asked, "number 33!" Misty cried smiling.

The girl smiled back nervously, "well, my name's Magan. What's yours?" The girl asked. "Name's Misty," Misty said as she shook hands, "that reminds me. I need to go and listen to the song before I audition," she said suddenly, "what!" Misty cried shocked. "Don't you know that you need a song before entering the audition part? I hope you get it," Magan said smirking as she left Misty alone, Misty groaned. "I know! I can sing the song Violet was singing when I was a little girl!" She cried quietly as she thought about the song.

"Number 33!" The judges called out as Misty sighed nervously and went inside the room, "hello," Misty said nervously looking at each judge. "How old are you?" The old judge asked, "fourteen," Misty replied looking at him. "What are you going to go and sing?" The young judge asked, "Anonymous Flower," Misty replied as the judges nodded and one of them began playing the music.

_What is the most delicate thing in this world?_

_Even So, it is there to protect us_

_Even out of the words as numerous as stars_

_I want to hear it from your voice_

_So tell me it's love_

_tell me that's love_

_Even though we're like two anonymous flowers_

_to fall in love_

_to be so strong_

_becauseI want you to feel the same thing too_

_This tiny fleeting love_

_Suppose it's time to change the future_

_i want to laugh by your side and change it too_

_even if my tears suddenly overflow_

_I'll shine with a word from you_

The music stopped as Misty looked and saw the judges staring at her opened mouths, "young lady, what is your name?" The judge asked. Misty thought about it, "Migina," she replied as the young judge stood up, "well Migina, we just found our new singer!" He cried as Misty gasped. "Congrats, you should be hearing from your managaer soon," the judge said as he gave her a new cell phone, "excuse me girls? But the audition is over! We found our new singer!" The judge cried to the girls who were waiting for there turn.

Magan growled, "who was it?" She asked the judge. "Migina," the judge replied before closing the door, "Migina? The girl who had number 33!" One of the girls cried shocked. Magan looked at her number, if only I had that number, perhaps I would have made it, she thought angrily as she walked away with the other girls. In Misty's place, "thank you Migina. For coming," the judge said shaking her hand as Misty shook his hand. Misty sighed as she went out off the room, finally, I could send you my feelings through songs Ash, she thought daydreaming.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Misty: the song is from Ai Yori Aoshi ending song

me: i'm doing random songs that fit for the story

ash: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

lilly: review and update!


	2. New Manager And Producer

Chapter 2- New Manager And Producer

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here it is..

Misty groaned as she opened her bedroom door and layed down on her bed, if I have to battle another trainer soon, I'll have a fit! She thought unhappily. Just than she heard her phone ringing, Misty sighed as she pulled it out from her jeans pockets. "Hello?" Misty asked, "is this Migina?" The other person asked as Misty blinked. "Yea, who's calling?" She asked, "Migina! This is your new producer! I want to meet you!" The producer cried happily.

"You sound like a lady," Misty replied as the producer laughed a little, "that's because I am. The name's Bella," the lady said. "Hi, name's Misty," Misty said smiling, "Misty? I thought your name was Migina," Bella said frowning, Misty gulped. "It is! But I don't want fans to be chasing me all over the place," she explained quickly, "all right. Meet me at Shining Stars in an hour," Bella said as she hunged up the phone.

Misty looked at her phone, an hour! I better get dressed quickly! She thought worriedly. "Misty?" A voice asked as Misty looked and saw Lilly by the door, "was that Bella?" Lilly asked as Misty nodded. "Yea, she sounds nice. I'm meeting her in an hour," she said, "I can't believe our little sister became famous like us! Soon you'll have Ash in your arms," Daisy said who was behind Lilly as Misty blushed.

An hour later in Shining Stars, "ah, Migina! Bella is waiting for you here," the security said to Misty as she arrived at the entrance. Misty nodded as she followed the security to an open area where she found two people standing around, "you must be Migina. I'm Bella your new manager and here's your producer, Adar," Bella said smiling. Misty looked at Adar as he was around the ages of twenties, "hello Migina. What's your real name?" He asked.

Bella blinked, "aren't you the gym leader of Cerulean City?" She asked as Misty laughed nervously. "I'm guessing you know me already," she said as Bella nodded, "why don't we hear you sing?" Adar asked as he put on the music and Misty nodded.

_What is the most delicate thing in the world?_

_Even so, it is there to protect us_

_Even out of the words as numerous as stars_

_I want to hear it from your voice_

_So tell me it's love_

_tell me that's love_

_Even though we're like two anonymous flowers_

_to fall in love_

_to be so strong_

_because I want you to feel the same thing too_

_This tiny fleeting love_

_Suppose it's time to change the future_

_I want to laugh by your side and change it too_

_even if my tears suddenly overflow_

_I'll shine with a word from you_

The music stopped as Misty looked at Bella and Adar who was staring back at Misty shocked, "that was great," Adar said clapping as Misty smiled. "Are you sure your going to have time to sing?" Bella asked worriedly, "yea. My sister's could take care of the gym for awhile," she replied. "It's settled than! We'll produce your new song in two days, after that we'll get a new song, how's that?" Adar asked smiling as Misty looked excited.

"Yea! I can't wait!" Misty cried excitedly as the two smiled at each other, I'm getting closer to you Ash, Misty thought smiling.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Ash: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

misty: review and update!


	3. Singing Problems

Chapter 3- Singing Problems

notes: don't owe Full Moon nor Pokemon! Here's the next chapter...

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Misty?" Bella asked as the two were talking at a cafe nearby, "what is there to know? You already know that I'm a gym leader in Cerulean City," Misty replied. "I know, but why do you want to sing? There might be a reason why," Bella said to her, Misty sighed as she looked out the window. "I want to sing for him," she said quietly as Bella blinked, "so, it's for you sending him your feelings am I correct?" Bella asked as Misty nodded.

"I've left him and the others to become the gym leader since my sister's have to go somewhere. Than after awhile, I've met up with him but I didn't knew it was a trapped set by Team Rocket. It was fun battling by his side, that was when I know for sure that I was in love with him," Misty explained. "You never saw him again, did you?" Bella asked as Misty shook her head, "no. But I do get phone calls or e-mails once in awhile," Misty replied smiling at her.

"Are you going to go and sing till you find him or forever?" Bella asked, Misty frowned. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" She asked, "you might be on air live on radio and you want to be prepared for it," Bella replied. Misty nodded, "I'm not sure yet. I haven't decided yet what should I do," she said slowly. Bella smiled at her, "well, we want to get ready since we are goinig to produce your song soon, aren't we?" She asked as Misty nodded.

Misty looked at her watch, "I have to go back to the gym," she said as she stood up along with Bella. "All right, I'll call you when I need you," she said as the two went to there different ways, Misty ran to the gym as she found her sister's waiting for her. "Where have you've been!" Violet asked angrily, "huh? I was with my new manager Bella," Misty replied. "We know that you've wanted to go and sing badly Misty, but you will take care of the gym?" Daisy asked as she pointed to all the trainers who were waiting to get there badge.

Misty growled, "why couldn't you do it!" She asked angrily. "Cause we don't have any Pokemon," Daisy replied, "what? You could have just used mine!" She cried unhappily. "But we don't know how to battle," Violet replied as Misty growled and stormed off to her bedroom, "Misty! Come back!" Daisy called out. "You two stay here, I'll take care of Misty," Lilly replied as the two sister's nodded, back at Misty's place. "Misty? Are you all right?" Lilly asked as she saw Misty sitting on the bed staring at the floor, "why do you care?" Misty asked looking at her.

"I'm the one who thought about the audition, didn't I?" Lilly asked as Misty nodded slowly, "just go and sing. We'll be right by you, weather we like it or not," Lilly said smiling as Misty smiled at her and hugged her. "All better now?" Lilly asked as Misty nodded, "look in your heart if this is the right thing for you," she said as Misty nodded again. The two girls went out into the gym, "is everything all right Misty?" Daisy asked as Misty nodded.

"Come on trainers! Let's battle!" Misty cried as she showed them her Pokeball, the trainers looked at each other and smiled happily. Back at Shining Stars, "you want to do what!" Adar asked as he looked at Magan who was with her manager. "I want you to help me to become a singer just like Migina," Magan replied as she looked at her manager who nodded, "me? But why don't you get someone else?" Adar asked nervously.

"But I want you. Your the only one who could help me win against Migina," Magan said confident as Adar blinked. "I'll think about it," he said as Magan nodded and smiled at him, Misty, your so going to pay after what you've did to me before, she thought angrily.

tbc...

me: not a good chapter eh?

misty: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Magan: review and update!


	4. Feeling Of The Song

Chapter 4- Feeling Of The Song

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

Misty ran to the Shining Star building as fast as she could since she was already running late the next day, "Misty!" Bella's voice cried as Misty looked and saw Bella by the entrance door. "Bella! Sorry I'm late!" Misty cried to her, Bella shook her head. "No, it's fine. Well, we better get going if we want your song to be produced," Bella said smiling as Misty nodded and went in to follow her, "ah Misty, it's nice to see you again," a voice said suddenly.

Misty looked and saw Magan beside her with her manager, "what's going on?" Misty asked blinking as Magan smirked. "You'll see soon enough," she said as she left, "Misty! We are waiting for you!" Adar's voice cried as Misty looked and saw him waiting by the recording room. Misty looked around the room, "I can't believe it!" She cried happily. Adar smiled, "though are you ready young girl?" A voice asked as everyone gasped.

Misty turned around and saw a young women that was around her twenties, "of course I am," Misty replied smiling. "Are you sure about that? You look a little bit nervous," the women replied, "who are you?" Misty asked blinking as Bella looked at Misty and than at the women nervously. "I know you! Your the women who is the manager of this studio!" Bella cried as the women nodded, "the name is Mai," the women said.

(A/N: I didn't get it off with Yu-gi-oh, the meaning of the name is brightness). "Ah, I didn't reconize who you are," Misty replied as Mai shook her head, "could I hear the song?" Mai asked as Misty nodded. Misty went inside the recording room as she began to sing, "how is it?" Bella asked looking at Mai. "She still have some nervousness within her voice," Mai replied as Bella nodded, "stop the song!" Mai called out.

Misty sighed as she went out, "what am I doing wrong?" She asked. "Your still being nervous, tell me, why do you want to sing?" Mai asked as Misty gulped and looked at Bella and Adar, Bella nodded as Misty nodded back. "I want to sing, singing is one of the things that I wanted to do since I was a little girl," Misty replied, "imagine how everyone will look when they find out that your famous cause of your singing," Bella replied.

Misty nodded as she thought about Ash, "want me to try it again?" She asked as Mai nodded and Misty went inside the room again to start singing.

_What is the most delicate thing in the world?_

_Even so, it is there to protect us_

_Even out of the words as numerous as stars_

_I want to hear it from your voice_

_So tell me it's love_

_tell me that's love_

_Even though we're like two anonymous flowers_

_to fall in love_

_because I want you to feel the same thing too_

_this tiny fleeting love_

_suppose it's time to change the future_

_I want to laugh by your side and change it too_

_even if my tears suddenly overflow_

_I'll shine with a word from you_

Misty kept on singing as Mai nodded and began to leave, "is everything all right?" Bella asked looking at her. Mai nodded, "tell her, she've done it," she said as she left the room. Misty looked up and saw Mai was gone, Misty stopped singing as she went after her. "Misty!" Bella cried to her, "Mai! Wait!" Misty cried as Mai turned around and saw her. "What is it?" She asked, "thank you for everything," Misty said smiling.

Mai nodded, "what is your name?" She asked. "Migina," Misty replied as Mai smiled, "Returning Moon. I like that," she said as she left again and Misty smiled as she thanked Mai again.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

misty: didja like it?

Bella: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ash: review and update!


	5. The First Time

Chapter 5- The First Time

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

"So Bella, where are we going now?" Misty asked as she was sitting next to Bella on the bus. "Well, we were thinking that we should go to Celadon City, since that's the second place where travelers goes too," Bella said, "what? I thought it was Pewter City?" Misty asked. "I'm not talking about the gym matches, Celadon's City's Gym has beautiful flowers inside, which you will be photo shooting there," Bella explained as Misty nodded. The two arrived at Celadon City as Adar was already there, "ah Misty. I see that you've already met Erika," Adar said smiling.

Misty looked at Erika who also smiled back at her, "how's Ash and everyone? I'm sure Ash is winning all his gym badges," she said. "Oh, he is! Ash is in Hoenn right now, though I didn't go since I have to take care of the gym," Misty explained, "that's too bad. Come on inside, everything's ready for you," Erika said as Misty followed her. Inside the gym, Misty looked around smiling as she remembered. Just than she laughed, "what's so funny?" Erika asked.

"Remember when Ash have to dressed up as a girl?" Misty asked smirking as Erika laughed also, "Misty! We have to get you ready!" Bella called as Misty nodded and went to her dressing room. Ten minutes later, "Misty! That's so beautiful!" Erika cried shocked as Misty was weaking a light blue dress and her back was showing, Misty blushed. "Misty, I want you to meet someone," Adar said as Misty followed him, "this is Jason. He will be photo shooting you," Adar replied.

"Nice to meet you Misty," Jason said as Misty shook hands with him. "All right Misty, stand over there," Jason said pointing as Misty went over, "isn't she great?" Bella asked Erika as she nodded smiling. "This is perfect! One more time!" Jason called out as Misty took a flower and held it, "hopefully she'll be able to see Ash again," Erika said. "That's why she's singing, to send her feelings to him," Bella explained as she looked around for Adar and saw him on the phone.

Bella blinked as Adar hunged up the phone and sighed unhappily, "something wrong?" She asked as Adar shook his head. "Go stand by the rose's!" Jason called as Misty went over to the rose's, "don't you think she supposed to be singing only?" Erika asked frowning. "We need photo's to be put into magazine Erika," Bella explained, "oh. I didn't thought of that," Erika replied. "Soon she'll be famous and we'll have fans all over her," Adar said, Erika looked at him and nodded worriedly.

"That's it for the day!" Jason called, "already? I can't believe it's noon!" Misty cried looking at the time. Jason laughed, "time goes by fast," he said as he packed up. "Misty, are you sure about this?" Erika asked pulling her over, "about what?" Misty asked. "Singing, you'll be famous cause your the gym leader of Cerulean City," Erika said, "I want that," Misty replied as Erika stared at her confused. "I also want Ash to know about me, that's why I want to be famous," Misty explained, "but you'll be busy all day! You'll get sick and tired of it," Erika replied.

Misty frowned, "your just jealous," she said as Erika gasped. "I am not! I'm just protecting you!" She cried as Misty went off leaving Erika all by herself, Misty sighed as she sat on a bench near the Pokemon Center. "Hey girl, everything all right?" A voice asked, Misty nodded solemnly.The voice smirked, "why don't you look up Misty?" The voice asked as Misty looked up and gasped to see Gary Oak. "Gary! What are you doing here!" She asked surprised, "here for a break," Gary replied.

"Did Professor Oak gave you permission?" Misty asked as Gary shrugged, "I don't rarely listen to my grandfather Misty," he said as Misty nodded. "Why are you all dressed up?" Gary asked as he sat next to her, "you didn't heard yet? I've become a singer in shining Stars in Cerulean City," Misty explained. Gary nodded, "for Ash, right?" He asked as Misty nodded, "I'm here to protect you too Misty," Gary said as Misty looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "without Ash, you'll be with fans and you can't get away from them," Gary explained as Misty gasped. "Nice to see you Gary, but I have to go now," she said running back to the gym, Gary nodded smiling. Back in the gym, "Misty! There you are!" Erika cried worriedly. "Erika, I'm so sorry about earlier," Misty said, "I shouldn't butt in. You have Bella and Adar to protect you," Erika said, "along with friends," Misty replied as Erika smiled.

"I've got to changed, I'll see yea later," Misty said as Erika nodded. Misty smiled happily, Ash, I wish you were here, she thought.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Misty: good eh?

Ash: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Gary: review and update!


	6. The Long Day

Chapter 6- The Long Day

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full moon! Here's the next chapter...

Misty sighed as her phone rang early in the morning, "hello?" She asked as she opened it up. "Misty! You better come to the studio quick! Cause We are going to start producing your song now!" Bella cried as Misty got up quickly, "really?" She asked excitedly. "Yea, tomorrow we are going to air your new song on television! But today, we'll produce it in your new album!" Bella explained, "I'll be right there!" Misty cried as she hunged up the phone and looked at the time.

Seven, I can be there about in fifteen minutes, she thought as she quickly got dressed. In the Shining Stars, "that was fast Misty," Bella said as she saw her by the entrance door. Misty smiled, "I'm excited. My first album!" She cried happily. "Come on, Adar's waiting for you," Bella said as she and Misty went inside the recording room, "eh? What are my sister's doing here!" Misty asked blinking as she saw Lilly, Violet and Daisy.

"We just wanted to cheer you on," Violet replied as Daisy nodded, "how'd you know about this?" Misty asked. "Bella called while you were battling against some trainers yesterday when you came back, we didn't want to disturb you are anything," Lilly explained as Misty nodded, "have anybody seen Adar?" Bella asked looking around. "He was on the phone awhile ago," one of the guys replied, "it's taking him so long," Misty said.

"I'll go get him," Bella said with a sigh as she went after Adar. Misty groaned as she sat on a chair, "Misty, what are you going to name your album?" Lilly asked. "I haven't thought about that," Misty replied, "hey! It should be Returning Moon Vol. 1!" Violet suggested as Daisy agreed. Misty nodded as Bella came back with Adar five minutes later, "what took you so long?" Misty asked annoyed.

Adar sighed, "some important business came up," he said as Misty nodded. "So, what should we do now?" She asked, "we'll record your song now and you'll see your new CD tomorrow," Adar replied as Misty nodded. "Go for it Misty!" Lilly cried as Misty went inside the recording room and began to sing.

_What is the most delicate thing in this world?_

_Even so, it is there to protect us_

_Even out of the words as numerous as stars_

_I want to hear it from your voice_

_So tell me it's love_

_tell me that's love_

_Even though we're like two anonymous flowers_

_to fall in love_

_to be so strong_

_because I want you to feel the same thing too_

_this tiny fleeting love_

_suppose it's time to change the future_

_I want to laugh by your side and change it too_

_even if my tears suddenly overflow_

_I'll shine with a word from you_

Daisy smiled, "doesn't Misty sing great?" She asked quietly as Violet nodded. Adar looked at the time, "something wrong?" Bella asked looking at him. Adar shook his head, "nothing's wrong," he said as Bella frowned and the others watched Misty sing.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Misty: was it good?

Daisy: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Lilly: review and update!


	7. Debuting The Song

Chapter 7- Debuting The Song

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

Misty grinned excitedly as she saw the song that was on the CD the next day, "this is perfect!" She cried as Bella smiled. "Tomorrow we have to go and let you sing live on television, let's go to the room where Adar is so you can show yourself to everyone about your newest CD," Bella said as Misty nodded looking at the CD, "how's Adar? His acting kind of strange," Misty said. Bella nodded, "everytime I ask him, his avoiding the question," she said.

Misty sighed, "I hope everything's ok today," she said as Bella shrugged and the two went inside the room. "There you two are! We've been waiting for you," the guy said, "sorry. I'm just excited," Misty replied smiling. "Alright, today we'll have that live commercial along with her song," the guy said, "but I thought it was tomorrow!" Bella cried. The guy shook his head, "Adar won't be here all day tomorrow. We have to do it today," he replied as Bella nodded.

"Let's do the commercial first," the guy said as Misty went up on the stage, "ready Misty?" The guy asked. "Where's Adar? Shouldn't he be here?" Bella whispered, "he'll be here soon. Go!" The guy cried as music began to play. "Hi everyone! My name's Migina, I hope all of you we'll listen to my first newest CD! I've always dreamed about this! Thank you all who have supported me all the way! The CD will be in stores later today, I hope all of you we'll get one!" Misty said smiling.

The music ended, "that was great!" Bella cried as the guy nodded, "all right. We should start on the song now," he said. "What about Adar?" Bella asked again, "I'm right here. Sorry I'm late," Adar said as Bella looked at him and frowned that he was panting fast. "Sir, we just did the commercial. We are doing the song now," the guy said, "that's good Bryan. Let's do the song," Adar said as Bryan nodded. "You heard the guy! Start the music!" Bryan called out as music began playing and lights were shining over at Misty.

Misty sighed happily, this is for you Ash, she thought as she began singing.

_What is the most delicate thing in this world?_

_Even so, it is there to protect us_

_Even out of the words as numerous as stars_

_I want to hear it from your voice_

_So tell me it's love_

_Tell me that's love_

_Even though we're like two anonymous flowers_

_to fall in love_

_to be so strong_

_because I want you to feel the same thing too_

_this tiny fleeting love_

_Suppose it's time to change the future_

_I want to laugh by your side and change it too_

_even if my tears suddenly overflow_

_I'll shine with a word from you_

Bella sighed, "isn't she great?" She whispered as she looked at Adar who was gone, Bella blinked. "Where is he?" She asked quietly to Bryan, "he left to make a phone call," he said quietly. What's going on with him? Bella thought worriedly as she looked back at Misty singing.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Misty: good huh?

Ash: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Bella: review and update!


	8. Am I Famous?

Chapter 8- Am I Famous?

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor full moon! Here's the long waited chapter...

"Hey Lilly!" Misty called as Lilly looked at Misty as the two were in the gym, "what is it?" She asked. "I'm thinking that I should go to Pewter City to go and visit a friend," Misty explained, "so, your taking a day off?" Lilly asked as Misty nodded. "The gym we'll be closed for today, I'll be back by nightfall!" She called as she hopped on her bike and pedaled to Pewter City, Lilly sighed as she went to make a phone call. In Pewter City, Mist smiled as she saw the Pewter City Gym up ahead.

She stopped as she was at the entarnce door, "hey Brock! Are you in there!" Misty caled out as the doors opened. "Welcome Misty, to the Pewter City Gym!" The voice cried as the lights opened and Misty saw Brock standing right in front of her, "come on Brock. I'm not challenging you to a match," Misty said as Brock laughed nervously. "I guess not, so, what brings you here to the neck of the woods?" He asked, "just wanted to visit a friend," Misty replied.

"Oh? Professor Oak and Tracy are also here visiting," Brock said as Misty looked surprised. "Really? Where?" She asked as Brock led Misty inside the house, "my brother's and sister's are with my father. So you don't have to worry about anything," he said smiling as Misty saw Pro. Oak and Tracy sitting in the living room talking. "Hello Misty, quite an coincident seeing you here," Pro. Oak said, "yea. How's your auditioning in the Shining Stars?" Tracy asked.

"It's doing great," Misty said smiling. "What are they talking about?" Brock asked looking at Misty, "haven't you've seen the commercial Brock?" Pro. Oak asked as Brock shook his head. Tracy sighed as he turned on the television and the commercial of Misty popped up, "wow Misty! You have your first vol. CD!" Brock cried shocked as Misty nodded. "Why are you singing Misty?" Pro. Oak asked, "you can hear my interview the next day on the radio," Misty replied.

"Hey Misty, wanna go out and have something to eat? It's my treat," Brock said smiling. Misty nodded, "we both sould go now. We have to get back to the lab," Pro. Oak said. "It was nice seeing you again Misty," Tracy said, "say hi to Ash's mom for me," Misty replied as Tracy nodded. Misty and Brock went to a restaurant nearby, "say Brock, am I famous?" Misty asked as Brock looked at her. Brock shrugged, "do you really want to find out?" He asked as Misty nodded.

Brock pointed as Misty gasped and saw a crowod of people waiting for her at the entrance door of the restaurant, "Misty! Over here!" A girl's voice cried excitedly as Misty gasped at the huge crowd. "I think we should go back," Brock said worriedly as he began walking back, Misty nodded but once the two began walking back the crowd began to follow them. "Run Misty," Brock whispered as Misty nodded and the two began running back to the gym, "that was close," Misty said sighing.

"How are you going to get back?" Brock asked, "bike at nightfall," Misty said. "I'll start dinner, you could wait here," Brock said as Misty nodded, am I really this famous in every town? She thought as she closed her eyes.

tbc...

me: crappy chapter i know

misty: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tracy: review and update!


	9. Wanting Him To Hear

Chapter 9- Wanting Him To Hear

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

"Welcome everyone to our talk radio! I'm your host DJ Green!" The announcer cried as Misty was in her interview in the radio station, "we have a very special guest. The Cerulean Gym Leader Misty who's also have an album up! Her song is Anonymous Flower," DJ said as she began to play the music in the background. "Misty, why did you become a singer?" DJ asked as Misty blushed, "isn't that too personal?" She asked looking at Bella who was nearby.

"You don't have to answer it even if it's about a special someone," DJ said winking at her. Misty laughed nervously, "so Misty, why did you chose this song to perform in the first place?" DJ asked. "My big sister Violet was singing to me when I was a little kid," Misty explained, "that can explain why you've chosen it," DJ said as Misty smiled. "Misty, is this CD in store today?" DJ asked showing her the CD of her's, "yes. You can buy it anywhere," Misty replied.

"I bet that your excited, aren't you?" DJ asked as Misty nodded, "this is my first time singing and producing a song into a CD," she said. "Well, I hope you have a great time succeeding your dreams Misty," DJ said, "thank you," Misty replied. "Up next we have a guest appearance of Magan who's trying to be an actress in a movie or to become a singer," DJ said as Misty looked at DJ surprised, that name sounds familiar, she thought thinking.

Misty sighed as she went out the door and heard a familiar laugh, "Magan!" She cried as she saw the familiar girl standing in front of her with Adar. "Glad to see you again Misty, I just hope I won't do bad as you've did," Magan said smirking as she went inside the room, Misty growled. "Where have you've been!" Bella scowled at Adar as he looked at her, "I had some business to attend to," Adar replied as Bella blinked.

"What sort of business?" Bella asked, "oh, it's none of your concern. Come on Misty, let's go back to the station so we can perform your next newest song," Adar said as Misty nodded but gasped. "I don't know any new song!" She cried worriedly, "can't she wait for a little while longer?" Bella asked looking at Adar.

"If Misty wants to accomplish her career quickly to let Ash hear her feelings, we must do it right away," Adar replied smiling. "Hey, how'd you know about that?" Misty asked blushing, "some people told me," Adar replied laughing as Misty looked down. "Misty, I expect a new song in two days," Adar said as he left the two, "are you ok with this Misty?" Bella asked looking at her.

Misty nodded, "your not busy at all with your gym battles?" Bella asked. "I'm sure everything we'll work out fine," Misty said as Bella nodded worriedly, Misty sighed. What song am I going to do now? She thought.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Misty: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Bella: review and update!


	10. Everyone Knows You

Chapter 10- Everyone Knows You

notes: don't owe pokemon nor full moon! Here's the next chapter...

Misty sighed as she was thinking about her new song that she has to write, "any luck Misty?" Lilly asked as she looked inside the room and saw Misty staring off into space. Misty shook her head, "I have none. I can't believe I'm not good at this!" She cried unhappily as Lilly smiled. "Why don't you take a walk? I'm sure the world will inspire you somehow," she said as Misty looked at her, "but what about the people? They'll know it's me and want to take pictures," she said.

Lilly laughed, "I've already gotten your bodyguard," she said as Misty blinked. "Hey Misty, how's it hanging?" A voice asked as Misty knew who it was, "Tracy!" She cried shocked as Tracy went inside the room. "Along with my help," another girl's voice said as Misty gasped, "Sakura! It's been so long!" She cried happily. "I just hope you guys can protect her," Lilly said, "Sakura, I thought you were out training with your Espeon," Misty said blinking.

"I am. But I heard that a friend is in trouble so I'm in town for two days," Sakura said smiling. "Two days! That means you can help me write a song so I could perform it," Misty replied as Sakura frowned, "we aren't really good at that area Misty," Tracy replied as Sakura nodded.Misty sighed, "well Lilly, I'll be back by dinner," she said as the trio left to go into town, "man Misty, almost everyone knows you," Tracy said as he was looking at a poster inside the store that has Misty on it.

Misty laughed, "well, Ash probably knows about my singing now, huh?" She asked as Tracy shrugged. "Excuse me, miss? May I have your autograph?" A voice asked as Misty looked and gasped, a huge crowd has gathered around Misty and her friends waiting for her to sign autographs. "Well, uh, you see..." Misty began, "we are very busy," Tracy said. "Hey, who asked you!" The small kid asked angrily, "I'll bet these two wants to be in a Pokemon Battle!" Another kid cried pointing at Tracy and Sakura who was shocked.

"What? No we don't!" Sakura cried, "Sakura, this is our chance for Misty to get out of here," Tracy whispered as Sakura nodded. "What about a double battle? Me and Tracy against two of you?" Sakura asked smirking, "fine by me!" The kid cried as he threw a Pokeball up in the air and Starmie came out. "Go Espeon!" Sakura cried, "go Syther!" Tracy cried angrily. "Go Dugtrio!" Another kid cried, "Espeon use your Psybeam attack on Dugtrio!" Sakura ordered.

"Dugtrio, use Dig attack!" The kid cried, Tracy coughed as he looked at Misty knowing what Misty have to do. Misty nodded as she walked behind Tracy and Sakura quietly and out the back door of the store, Misty sighed in relief as she ran to a bench at a park nearby. Misty looked up in the sky, what song should I write? She thought as she looked at her watch. Misty began humming, she began humming as she realized that she didn't know what the song was.

Misty gasped, that's it! I just put in the words into this song that I'm humming! She thought excitedly as she walked to the gym faster to tell her sister's about her newest song.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

misty: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tracy: review and update!


	11. A Day Off

Chapter 11- A Day Off

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

"Misty, Bella called on your cell phone saying that you have one more day to find a song suitable for you. Why'd you left it at the lobby desk?" Daisy asked looking at Misty who was looking up at the ceiling in her room, "I'm taking a day off," Misty replied. "Oh? So no gym battles and singing auditions today?" Daisy asked as Misty shook her head, "call Bella and tell her that I'll be at home all day doing nothing," she said as Daisy nodded and left her alone.

"Misty! So your just going to go and stay in here all day doing nothing!" Sakura's voice asked surprised as she went inside the room, "of course not! I'll go out for a walk or something where people wouldn't reconize me," Misty replied looking at her. "Why not Pallet Town? Mrs. Ketchum would be delighted to see you," Tracy's voice said as he came in the room, "yea. Plus I could put my Pokemon into Oak's labatory," Misty said smiling.

"Come on then. We'll be outside while you'll get dressed," Sakura said as she and Tracy left Misty. Pallet Town, I can't believe I'm going back there. It's been so long, Misty thought happily as she dressed. Later that day, "are you sure about this Misty?" Bella asked worriedly as she was at the Cerulean Gym watching Misty leave to go to Pallet Town. "I'll be back soon," Misty said as she left with Sakura and Tracy, "I hope she'll be fine," Violet said worriedly.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok," Lilly said smiling. In Pallet Town, "hi Misty!" Mrs. Ketchum cried to her. "It's been so long," Misty said smiling, "Misty, I heard that your having difficulties finding a song," a voice said as Misty turned around and saw Pro. Oak. "Not really, I just need the lyrics to put in this song," Misty said as she began humming it, "Misty! That song used to be in a band called The Dreamer," Pro. Oak cried.

"What?" Misty asked shocked, "was your parents in a band or something before they died?" Tracy asked. "I think Daisy was telling me before that mom was in a band and was a singer, but that was it," Misty said, "that song your humming was Snow Angel," Mrs. Ketchum said. Misty shook her head, "that's impossible," she said, "we have a record of it at home. If you don't believe us, ask your sister's," Mrs. Ketchum said.

Misty nodded sighing, "come on Misty. Let's go to the labatory of Oak's," Sakura said as she grabbed her arm and the two began to run over there. "Do you think Misty we'll believe us?" Tracy asked, "I hope so. Her mother would be proud considering that her mom was in a band when she met her father," Pro. Oak said. "Wait! So you knew Misty's parents?" Tracy asked shocked, "I just hope Misty we'll remember them," Pro. Oak replied.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tracy: the song is from Onegai Teacher: Snow Angel

Misty: we don't owe The Dreamer if there's a band already, if there isn't, it's ours then!

Sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Daisy: review and update!


	12. My Mother's Song

Chapter 12- My Mother's Song

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor full moon! Here's the next chapter...

"What did you want to talk about Misty?" Daisy asked as the four sisters had closed the gym for the rest of the day that they were sitting by the pool area, "I want to hear about mom. I know she've died when I was a little girl like around seven, but was she a great singer?" Misty asked as the three looked at each other. "You knew about mom being a singer?" Violet asked, "I just found out today when I was in Pallet Town," Misty replied as the three sisters sighed.

"Your mom looked just like you Misty. You've got her talent to become a singer," Lilly said smiling. "Do you have the popular song from her band?" Misty asked as Violet nodded as she went to go and get it, "I'm sorry we've kept this from you Misty," Daisy said sadly. "It's ok, as long as I know what my parents did before," she said as she heard a song coming from the intercom around the gym.

_Small white flakes dancing in the wintery night sky_

_land on my shoulder to tell me about the passage of time_

_the white breath I'm blowing on my numbing fingers_

_quietly shortens the distance to infinity_

_The snow covers everything, the sidewalks, the trees,_

_even the glow of the windows, bringing about a deep silence_

_Even our foot prints disappear. But through our linked hands_

_I can feel your warmth and heartbeat_

_Two shadows are standing side by side carrying frozen hearts_

_Our chance meeting in this snow white world was a miracle_

_meaning that I'm not alone anymore_

_Instead of searching for words,_

_I'm loking for snow angels_

_In the spinning, starless sky_

"How'd you like the song so far Misty?" Violet asked as she came back, "I love it! Since my fav. season is winter!" Misty cried happily. "Is there anymore questions that you need us to answer Misty?" Lilly asked, "was this song dedicated to dad?" She asked. "Well, no excatly. But our mother did met father close to winter, when she made that song it was in the middle of December and she might have made it when she met him," Daisy said.

"So it is, right?" Misty asked, "you can say that," Lilly replied. "Misty, Bella is on the phone for you," Violet said as Misty took the phone from her sister, "hello?" She asked. "Misty! We have to find you a new producer!" Bella cried worriedly, "what! What about Adar!" Misty asked. "Adar has quit and is doing it with somebody else! What are we going to do now Misty?" Bella asked, "I don't know. But I'll call you back," Misty said as she hunged up the phone.

"Everything all right?" Lilly asked looking at her little sister, "Adar has quit producing my songs," Misty said quietly as everyone gasped.

tbc...

me: short i know

misty: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

bella: review and update!


	13. A Surprise Look

Chapter 13- A Surprise Look

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

Misty ran to the Shining Star's building the next day as she was going to go and talk to Bella about the new producer. Misty sighed in relief as she found Bella straight away waiting for her at the lobby, "follow me," she said as the two went inside her private office on the tenth floor. "What are we going to do now Bella?" Misty asked worriedly as she sat down on one of the chairs looking at her, "we need someone suitable for the job. For some reason, Adar had chosen someone to produce her songs," Bella replied unhappily.

"Do you know who?" Misty asked as Bella was looking through her files, "the only girls that are producing songs in Japan are you and a girl named Magan," she said as Misty gasped. "Do you know her?" Bella asked blinking, "yes. Magan is the girl that I've first met when I auditioned here," Misty explained. "Then she must be the one that Adar is helping," Bella said, "oh! Can it be someone that's like my age?" Misty asked as Bella shook her head.

"It has to be an adult," she said as Misty sighed. "What about Pro. Oak? He knew my parents, he should be suitable enough," Misty said as Bella nodded. "We should go and talk to him straight away," Bella said as she grabbed her stuff as the two went out off the door, "Magan! You have to worker harder then this!" A voice cried as the two looked and peeked around the corner, "I'm sorry Gin," Magan said sheepishly.

"I suspect some improvment the next few days or we'll have to choose another song, got it?" Gin asked angrily as Magan nodded, Misty and Bella quietly went out of the area and into the lobby. "I wonder what was that about," Misty said quietly, "it's none of our business Misty. We'll find out soon anyway," Bella said as Misty nodded. "Oh, it's you," a voice said as Misty looked and saw Magan behind them, "hi Magan," she said cheerfully.

"Whatever. If you don't mind, I'm leaving," Magan said as Misty got out off the way, "young lady! Your not leaving that easily!" A voice cried angrily as the trio looked and saw Gin running out off the elevator. "What's going on here!" A voice asked angrily as the four looked and saw Adar coming in from the entrance, "Adar. Gin has been pushing me harshly all morning," Magan explained as Gin gasped.

"That's not true!" Gin cried shocked, "what are you two doing here?" Adar asked staring at Misty and Bella. "We were just leaving," Misty replied, "all right then. This is none of your concerns," Adar replied as he, Gin and Magan went to a private room. Misty sighed, "I just hope Pro. Oak we'll agree to this," Bella said as Misty nodded hoping the same thing.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Misty: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

bella: review and update!


	14. A Request

Chapter 14- A Request

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor full moon! Here's the next chapter...

"I'm so glad to see you again Misty," Pro. Oak said as Misty smiled. "I was just here two days ago," she said, "I know. But Gary wasn't," Pro. Oak said as Gary came in the room wearing a lab jacket. Bella blushed as Gary looked at her, "isn't he cute?" She whispered as Misty blinked. "His too young for you," she said laughing as Bella sighed, "why'd you come back Misty?" Pro. Oak asked as the four sat opposite sides from each other on the couch.

"We want to ask you something," Bella said as she looked at Misty, "since you knew my parents and all, would you mind if you go and produce my songs?" She asked as Pro. Oak gasped. "What happened to your other producer?" Gary asked still shocked, "he betrayed us. He went to another girl named Magan and her manager Gin," Bella explained. "But after what we've seen today, I don't think Magan wants her manager," Misty said slowly, "I would change also if I were her," Bella said quietly.

"Pro. Oak, I'm begging you," Misty said as she looked down on the floor as her hands turned into fists and were beginning to shake. "Misty," Gary said quietly, "please! I beg of you!" Misty cried again. Pro. Oak sighed as he stood up and looked out the window, "I have to do it part time Misty. I just can't leave and leave my lab all alone," he said. "I'll do it for you gramps. I'm ready for it," Gary said smiling, "are you certain?" Pro. Oak asked.

Gary nodded, "I've learned as much Pokemon as you have grandfather. It's my turn to go and do it now," he said. "Please Pro. Oak? I really want you to go and produce Snow Angel for me," Misty said, "when do you need it produce?" Pro. Oak asked. "We can start tomorrow at the Shining Stars building," Misty replied, "don't you think Ash would have known by now that your famous?" Gary asked.

"He'll call when he finds out," Pro. Oak said confident as Gary nodded. "So are you going to do it Pro.?" Misty asked, "don't get your hopes up," Pro. Oak said winking at the two as Misty smiled excitedly. "Thank you so much!" She cried happily, "I won't be harsh on you Misty. But you have to do your best, got it?" Pro. Oak asked. "Of course I will!" Misty cried, "good. Now, I must go. The Pokemon needs some feeding to do," Pro. Oak said leaving.

"I can't believe it!" Misty cried happily, "congrats. With Pro. Oak working part time now, I can help trainers chose there starter Pokemon carefully," Gary said smiling. "Remember Misty, we'll start tomorrow. So, be bright and early to get your day ready," Bella said as Misty nodded, I'm one step closer finishing my dream, Misty thought smiling.

tbc...

misty: good huh?

ash: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Gary: review and update!


	15. Magan's Song

Chapter 15- Magan's Song

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full moon! Sorry for the long update! Here it is...

Magan sighed as she waited for Adar in the empty office, "I just fired your Manager Magan," Adar began as Magan smiled. "Really? I did hated her," Magan replied, "I know. Meet your new manager Kira," Adar said as a beautiful, young lady around her thirties who's hair is blonde as her eyes are blue came in the room. "Hello Kira, my name's Magan," she said as the two shook her hands for the first time, "Magan, what song do you want to produce?" Adar asked.

Magan frowned, "is it possible for us to go and do a song called If We Fly Togerher?" She asked as she gave Adar the lyrics that she made two nights ago. Adar read the lyric, "so Magan, what's your reason of becoming a singer?" Kira asked looking at her. "To be the number one top best singer in Japan!" Magan cried happily, "then me and Adar we'll do our best to try and give that to you," Kira said smiling at her.

Magan nodded, Misty will surely loose. She's number one now but soon she'll be number zero, she thought smirking. The next day, "have you heard about a girl name Magan, Misty?" Misty's sisters asked her. Misty nodded, "I haven't seen her since like a few days ago," she replied as she remembered the event quite clearly. "It's all here on the internet on her website. Apparently her Producer Adar has fired her manager Gin," Lilly began.

Misty gasped, she got fired? But why? She thought blinking. "Unfortunatley, she got a beautiful manager named Kira. The three of them are working on her new song," Lilly said as she looked at Misty, "I never heard of the new song yet," she said. "Oh, but I have," a voice replied as the girls looked and saw Pro. Oak, "what are you talking about?" Daisy asked.

"I was just inside the Shining Stars building and I saw a young girl around the age of yours Misty talking to some guy," Pro. Oak said. "That must be Magan and Adar!" Misty cried, "I heard them talking about a song called If We Fly Together. I haven't heard about that song yet," Pro. Oak said. "She must have done the lyrics herself," Misty guessed, "that's all the info. that I've gotten from them," Pro. Oak said shaking his head.

Misty sighed, this is going to be weird. Why does Magan want to compete against me? If she is compiting against me, Misty thought worriedly. In the Shining Star building, "let's hear the song Magan!" Adar called as they were in the recording room. Magan nodded as she began singing.

_If I have wings, if I flew in this sky_

_Will my dream of not even getting lost on a path be granted?_

_Because I'll go to meet you when you feel that weak-hearted_

_Even at midnight I'll invite you out, and fly in the sky until you laugh_

_Hey, if we whisper to each other our wishes that we kept secret from the stars_

_Look, I have a feeling that they'll come true someday, it's strange, isn't it?_

_Let's promise that_

_Surely we can grasp onto the future that seems to shine brighter then the stars_

_With my hands, with my wings, if we fly together_

_I will thank you always_

_No matter where I am, I'm together with you_

_Oh you..._

_Heheheh, huh?_

_why are you crying?_

_I'm not_

_Oh really?_

Magan stopped as she looked at Adar who nodded along with Kira, "that was great Magan!" Kira cried happily. "Great song. We'll surely produce this," Adar said smiling as Magan came out from the recording room, "when can we produce?" She asked. "Two days," he replied as Magan blinked, "why not tomorrow?" She asked unhappily. "Misty is recording tomorrow, I just had a fax from Bella," Adar explained, Magan growled.

"Don't worry Magan, it will be a hit," Kira said to her as Magan nodded as she left the room. Misty, why are you always first then me? She thought unhappily as she looked down, this time Misty, you'll regret what you've done to me and the other girls who didn't audition that day, she thought angrily.

tbc...

me: the song is If We Fly Together of Digimon 02

Magan: it's the english version

Misty: we changed the lyric around differently

Bella: if you have the lyric for it, you'll see where...

Adar: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kira: review and update!


	16. Producing Mother's Song

Chapter 16- Producing Mother's Song

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor full moon! Here's the next chapter...

Misty sighed as she was in the lobby of the Shining Stars building waiting for Bella and Pro. Oak, "how come your always the first one to produce?" A voice asked angrily as Misty looked up and saw Magan standing in front of her with a young lady. "why'd you want to know?" Misty asked as Magan growled. "Calm down Magan. I'm sure everyone would like your new song," the lady replied, "care to introduce me to her?" Misty asked blinking.

Magan sighed, "if you must know, she's my new manager Kira," she said. "Misty! Your up next!" Bella's voice called as Misty looked and found Bella nearby, "then we better go. Later Migina," Magan said as she left with Kira. "We got great news Misty!" Bella cried as Misty was walking beside her, "really?" She asked. "Come on, Pro. Oak can't wait to tell you," she said as the two went inside an empty office where Pro. Oak was.

"Misty, on Saturday night, you'll be performing your two greatest songs," Pro. Oak said smiling. "Really? Where!" Misty asked shocked, "you'll be performing at Trovita Island," Pro. Oak said as Misty gasped. "But that's where me and Ash went to get his badge from Rudy!" She cried remembering that event, "everyone we'll have to go over there in some kind of transportation. I'm sure they'll be able to make it," Pro. Oak said.

**Flashback** _"Misty, I want you to stay here with me and the others. It will make my little sister happy," Rudy said as Misty looked around. "You don't have to make a decision till after the match, ok?" Rudy asked smiling as Misty looked at him and nodded._ **End Flashback **"After we produce your song today Misty, you have to make a new one for a special ending when you perform live, ok?" Bella asked as Misty nodded.

"Everything's all set Misty, you can go," Pro. Oak said as Misty went inside the recording room. "Something's wrong with Misty," Bella said quietly, "I'm sure everything is fine," Pro. Oak said as Misty began singing.

_Small white flakes dancing in the wintery night sky_

_land on my shoulder to tell me about the passage of time_

_the white breath I'm blowing on my numbing fingers_

_quietly shortens the distance to infinity_

_The snow covers everything, the sidewalks, the trees,_

_even the glow of the windows, bringing about a deep silence_

_Even our foot prints disappear. But through our linked hands_

_I can feel your warmth and heartbeat_

_Two shadows are standing side by side carrying frozen hearts_

_Our chance meeting in this snow white world was a miracle_

_meaning that I'm not alone anymore_

_Instead of searching for words,_

_I'm looking for snow angels_

_In the spinning, starless sky_

Why Trovita Island? Anywhere but there, Misty thought unhappily as she kept on singing.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

misty: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

rudy: review and update!


	17. Eternal Snow

Chapter 17- Eternal Snow

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

Misty sighed as she at the gym watching her two sister's battle it out, "something wrong Misty?" Lilly asked as she sat next to her at the edge of the pool. "I have to make another song for the ending of my performance this Saturday in Trovita Island," Misty explained sighing. "Trovita Island! That's one of my fav. islands!" Daisy cried as she and Violet went over as they were done battling, "I just don't know what song to sing anymore," Misty replied.

"How many songs did mother used to sing Daisy?" Lilly asked looking at her, Daisy frowned. "She sang about two or three songs at least," she said, "I'll go and find the other two lyrics in the attic. I'm sure she put it there somewhere," Violet said leaving. "Did you guys gotten word about Ash yet?" Misty asked, "no. I'm sure his busy getting his badges in the Hoenn region," Lilly replied. Misty got up, "I think I want to take a walk," she said.

"Well, do you need some protection?" Daisy asked as Misty shook her head, "I'm just going over to the Shining Stars building," she replied as she left. "Mom should be proud of Misty," Lilly said smiling, "yea. I'm still regreting after what we've done to her in the past," Daisy said unhappily as Lilly nodded. At the Shining Star building, "Misty, what are you doing here?" Bella asked as she saw Misty coming inside the entrance lobby.

Misty shrugged, "I didn't have anything to do while Violet looks for me a new song," she explained. "Oh, well, come here for a second," Bella said as Misty came inside the room where a couple of people were along with Pro. Oak, "good thing you came in here Misty," Pro. Oak said smiling. "Look at this Misty," Jason said as she showed her a poster of herself standing in front of some beautiful flowers in a gym.

"Is that Celadon City?" Misty asked as Jason nodded, "yea. 'Go and see Migina in her first time performance in Trovita Island! Tickets are on sale in stores now! Transportation is available!'" Jason said reading the poster headline. Misty smiled, "will a wear a cool costume?" She asked. "Yup. What about this dress?" Bella asked showing it to her, Misty gasped as she saw a dress that has a spaghetti strap A-line evening gown in iridescent satin drizzled with beads.

The dress was a color light blue, "it's beautiful," Misty said smiling. "Glad you like it Misty," Pro. Oak said smiling, "we even picked out the shoes for you. A satin shoes that have a thin line of pearl and sequin detailing," Bella said showing it to her. Misty beamed, "this is too much," she said. "It's worth it with this beautiful Jessie bag," Jason said giving it to her. "How am I going to repay you all?" Misty asked, "just do your best," Pro. Oak said.

Misty nodded, "Misty, Lilly called and wants you back at the gym," Bella said as she was talking with the secutary. Misty nodded, "all right. Thank you so much!" She said as she left the group. Back at the gym, "why are you smiling Misty?" Daisy asked as Misty came in the lobby beaming. "I can't wait for this Saturday wearing my new dress and outfit!" She cried, "what? New dress!" Lilly asked shocked as Misty nodded excitedly.

"Misty, I've found the lyrics," Violet said as she showed it to her. Misty looked at it as she tried to sing it.

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_

_Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or_

_will you notice it_

_Even though I've never said anything?_

_Like snow, but quietly_

_It continues to pile up_

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my tears won't stop_

_Therefore, I should be free of you_

_How long will I keep thinking of you?_

_My sigh makes the window glass fog up_

Misty stopped as she looked at her sisters, "yea, it's better in music which I'll give it to Pro. Oak soon," Violet said smiling. Misty nodded, what more do I want with my sisters behind me going all the way? I love you Ash, Misty thought smiling.

tbc...

me: well, here it is!

Ash: we want anime music, not regular music that suits the story

Bella: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Pro. Oak: review and update!


	18. Live On Air!

Chapter 18- Live On Air!

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor full moon! Here's the next chapter...

"Welcome everyone! We are live on the radio with Magan!" DJ Green cried, "we are here live with Magan with her newest song, If We Fly Together. How's it coming along Magan?" DJ asked, "it's great so far. Hopefully I'll do better then Migina," Magan said smiling. "Ddin't you heard Magan? That Migina is performing live in Trovita Island?" DJ asked, "eh! I never knew that!" Magan cried shocked. "Migina is singing her two songs along with a new one called Eternal Snow," DJ replied smiling.

"Eternal Snow?" Magan asked blinking, "it's from her mother's band The Dreamer," DJ said. Magan nodded, "do you mind if we hear the song Magan?" DJ asked as Magan nodded.

_If I have wings, if I flew in this sky_

_Will my dream of not even getting lost on a path be granted?_

_Because I'll go to meet you when you feel that weak-hearted_

_Even at midnight I'll invite you out, and fly in the sky until you laugh_

_Hey, if we whisper to each other our wishes that we kept secret from the stars_

_Look, I have a feeling that they'll come true someday, it's strange, isn't it?_

_Let's promise that_

_Surely we can grasp onto the future that seems to shine brighter then the stars_

_With my hands, with my wings, if we fly together_

_I will thank you always_

_No matter where I am, I'm together with you_

_Oh you..._

_Heheheh, huh?_

_why are you crying?_

_I'm not_

_Oh really?_

"When we'll the song be produced?" DJ asked as the song was soon finished, "after this live radio. After it will be out in a week or so," Magan explained as DJ nodded. DJ looked at the time, "well, that's all for now. Thank you for being with us today Magan," DJ said. "It's a shame that I have to leave," Magan said smiling, "we'll see Magan next time. Now, let's listen to Migina's song!" DJ cried as she put on Snow Angel.

Magan growled as she left the radio station with Kira, "everything all right?" Kira asked as she looked at her. "How am I going to be the best if Migina is on top with everything?" Magan asked unhappily, "I'm sure me and Adar are working on it. For now, let's concentrate with your song and your new song coming up," Kira replied as Magan nodded. Misty, your going down, no matter what. She thought angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Misty: how is it?

Magan: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

DJ: review and update!


	19. Going To Trovita Island

Chapter 19- Going To Trovita Island

notse: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

"We'll miss you Misty," Daisy said as the three sisters were watching Misty leave to go to Trovita Island in a car that Bella drives. "I'll be back soon," Misty said smiling, "well hurry. Cause we need you to defeat the trainers," Violet said, "don't listen to her. Just have fun," Lilly said smiling as Misty nodded. "Misty! It's about time to go," Bella said as Misty nodded, "take care," Violet said as the four girls hugged one another.

"If Ash calls..." Misty began, "we'll tell him your at Trovita Island," Daisy said smiling. Misty nodded as she went with Bella inside the car, "where's Pro. Oak?" She asked looking around. "He went ahead. Come on Misty, we have to get there by dark," Bella said as Misty nodded, "bye everyone," she said as her sister's waved good-bye. "Looks like our little sister is growing up," Violet said smiling, "hopefully she won't change," Lilly replied as Daisy nodded.

In Misty's place, "Misty, why are you so upset about going to Trovita Island?" Bella asked. Misty sighed, "somebody loves me there," she began as Bella blinked. "It isn't Ash?" She asked, "no. He got jealous when the guy was paying more attention to me," she explained. "Who is he?" Bella asked, "his name is Rudy. His the gym leader of the island," Misty replied unhappily. "That's why you looked so upset when we mention about Trovita Island, we didn't know," Bella said.

"Nobody knows except me and the others," Misty replied. "Perhaps he wouldn't come to the concert," Bella suggested, "he might come. Since he has a little sister and all," Misty replied as Bella nodded. "Well, it doesn't matter right now. Look at your lyrics and see if you want to change anything in Eternal Snow or whatsoever," Bella said as Misty looked at the lyrics, "how did mom met dad?" Misty asked.

"I think your talking to the wrong person Misty," Bella replied as Misty looked out the window, "I never knew my parents that well in the past till now. Mom is probably proud of me right now," she said. "Misty, she is! Both your parents are extremely proud where ever they are," Bella said looking at her. Misty nodded smiling, "I just hope I don't get to see Rudy and that would be fine," Misty said as Bella frowned.

In Magan's place, "are you happy Magan?" Adar asked looking at her as Magan nodded. "When we'll the CD be released?" She asked, "sometime in two weeks," Kira replied. "So starting today you must find a new song to produce, ok?" Adar asked as Magan nodded, "it will be here soon," she said as Adar nodded and she left. I'll be better then you Misty, just watch, Magan thought unhappily.

tbc...

me: not a good chapter i know

magan: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

misty: review and update!


	20. Performing Live!

Chapter 20-Performing Live!

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

Misty looked around Trovita Island as she remembered the first time she went there with Ash and the others, "Pro. Oak should be at Rudy's place," Bella said quietly as Misty looked at her and nodded. "Let's just get this over with," she said as the two of them went over to Rudy's house, "ah, Misty. It's so nice to finally see you again," Rudy said as Misty glared at him. (A/N: I forgot the name of his sister, so I'm going to make it up).

"It's nice to see you also," Misty said unhappily, "Misty! Have you decided to stay back here?" Rudy's sister asked as Misty shook her head. "Pro. Oak made arrangements for me to perform here," Misty explained, "I love your songs Misty! They totally rock!" The girl cried smiling. Misty smiled, "I bet you and Rudy are listening to it huh?" She asked as Rudy nodded. "Why don't you go and play somewhere else Melody?" Rudy asked her, "ok!" Melody cried as she went off to another place.

"Misty, we'll call you when everything's set up," Bella said as Misty nodded as her and Rudy walked around the gym. "How's Ash doing?" Rudy asked looking at her, "I haven't heard from him yet. His in the Hoenn Region now," Misty explained. "Wow, he must be really strong," Rudy said as Misty nodded, "it's nice to see you again Misty," Rudy said. "Same thing here," Misty replied nodding.

In Magan's place, "did you already choose Magan?" Adar asked as Magan nodded worriedly. "Don't be shy Magan, show it to him," Kira said as Magan gave Adar the lyrics, "this is good Magan. Very good," Adar said as Magan beamed. "Kira, make sure that this song is on a special CD," Adar began, "what are you talking about?" Magan asked blinking.

"Well, some of the people are also singing told me that they are putting a CD that lots of people might listen to there fav. songs," Adar explained. "I love it! Thank you for telling me Adar!" Magan cried, Adar nodded. "Come on Magan, let's go and take a break for awhile," Kira said as Magan nodded, finally, my chance to be the top! She thought.

Back at Misty's place, "is everyone ready!" Bella's voice cried as she was standing on stage as everyone cheered. "Let's welcome, your fav. band who is performing Rock n' Rock Princess!" Bella cried as everyone cheered and the band came out on stage. Bella smiled as she saw Misty looking at the band backstage, "nervous?" She asked as Misty jumped. "Yea, with this new beautiful outfit, what if I mess up?" She asked.

"You won't mess up. Just remember that your doing it for Ash," Bella said as Misty nodded confident. "Misty?" A voice asked as Misty looked and saw Melody, "yes?" She asked. "Could you wear this heart locket around your neck? It's for good luck," Melody said giving it to her, Misty took it as she opened it up and saw Rudy and Melody's pictures in it. She smiled, "sure I will," she said as she put it on.

Melody smiled happily as she went back to the audience, "now, let's welcome, Migina!" Bella cried as the cheering grew louder and Misty went on stage nervously.

_What is the most delicate thing in this world?_

_Even so, it is there to protect us_

_Even out of the words as numerous as stars_

_I want to hear it from your voice_

_so tell me it's love_

_tell me that's love_

_even though we're like two anonymous flowers_

_to fall in love_

_to be so strong _

_because I want you to feel the same thing too_

Misty kept on singing her songs as she remembers the times she had with Ash. "She doesn't seem nervous does she?" Melody asked Rudy, "she's used to it Melody," Rudy said smiling. Misty took a deep breath as she was about to go and sing her new song, Eternal Snow.

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_

_Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or_

_will you notice it_

_Even though I've never said anything?_

_Like snow, but quietly_

_It continues to pile up_

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know _

_what it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my tears won't stop_

_Therefore, I should be free of you_

_How long will I keep thinking of you?_

_My sigh makes the window glass fog up_

Later that evening, "Misty! Guess what!" Bella cried as Misty looked at her and blinked. "What?" She asked, "well, you have to go and signed everyone's CD's before we leave Trovita Island," Bella began. "Ok, what else?" Misty asked excitedly, "while you were singing, Ash called in the Pokemon Center!" Bella cried as Misty gasped. "There's more exciting news Misty," Pro. Oak said, "what!" She asked.

"His in Ruiboso Town for May's next Pokemon Contest," he explained. "Plus the next performance you'll be performing is over there," Bella said as Misty squealed, "it will be awhile. We have to get back to Cerulean City and debut the song and then we could go to Ruiboso Town," Pro. Oak said as Misty nodded excitedly. Finally, I'm on my way of seeing you Ash, she thought happily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Ash: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Misty: review and update!


	21. Back Home

Chapter 21- Back Home

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

Misty stsretched as she was standing in front of the gym smiling, she didn't call her sisters that she was coming home that day, she wanted to surprise them. "Hello! I'm home!" Misty called as she went inside, "Misty! What are you doing back!" Daisy asked blinking as she saw Misty coming back ijn the lobby with her stuff. "I'm home, two days ago the concert was a hit," Misty said excitedly, "did you saw Rudy?" Lilly asked.

Misty nodded, "he didn't mind that I was doing it for Ash," she said smiling excitedly. "All right, spill. Why are you so excited?" Violet asked, "all right. As you must know, Ash called during the concert," Misty said as everyone gasped. "Do you know where he is?" Lilly asked, "his going to Ruiboso Town for May's next contest. I'll be performing live over there after I find another song," Misty explained.

"We also have neews for you Misty," Violet said, "oh? What is it?" Misty asked. "You know that girl Magan? Her song was live on air just a few days ago, when you were going to Trovita Island. It might come out in a week or so," Violet said, "that's amazing for her," Misty said smiling. "Too bad mom didn't wrote that much songs in her time," Lilly said, "but I think father did. Though his songs was never produced," Violet said as she went and stood up to go and look for it.

"Father wrote songs?" Misty asked, "just for fun. He gave it to mother to look at it but was never produced," Daisy explained. "Wow, mom sang and dad wrote songs. This family is like a music career family," Misty said smiling, "yet there's still the gym that we have to handle," Daisy replied. "Found it! It was in the same box as mom's songs were," Violet voice said as Misty looked and saw Violet holding two papers.

"He wrote two songs, and that was it," Lilly said as Misty took the both of them, "these two songs are awesome," she said reading the lyrics. "Which one are you going to go and do?" Daisy asked, "I'll do: Let Me Be With You," Misty said as she gave the other lyric back to Violet. "That seems a good choice, dad wrote that song for mom," Violet said smiling, "yea. But I have to hold on to this cause I need to debut Eternal Snow first," Misty replied.

"Your busy everyday Misty," Lilly said, "yea. But this is what I wanted," Misty said. "But remember, Christmas is coming soon. Hopefully you'll have a break," Daisy said, "along with Ash back here," Misty said as Lilly and Daisy looked at each other. "Just don't get your hopes up," Daisy said as Misty ignored them, she sighed as she went to her room. I'm back home, she thought smiling.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

misty: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

daisy: review and update!


	22. My New Song

Chapter 22- My New Song

notes: don't owe Full Moon nor Pokemon! Here's the next chapter...

Magan sighed as she knew Misty was back from Trovita Island, "everything all right Magan?" Kira asked as Magan shook her head. "Why is Misty always ahead of me?" Magan asked angrily, "Misty is probably just experience as you Magan," Kira suggested. "I was born to be a singer before she showed up! Why aren't I now?" Magan snapped, "look, maybe something we'll come up in the near future for you," Kira began.

Magan growled, "so, what song are you choosing to sing Magan?" Kira asked nervously. "I was thinking that I would be singing: I Hear You Everywhere," Magan said smiling. "Good title, so, who is it for?" Kira asked, "nobody really," Magan said sheepishly. "Come on, you could tell me!" Kira said smiling, "it's for my parents," Magan said quietly. "Your parents?" Kira asked blinking, "yea. Ever since I left them, I've been avoiding them day by day," Magan began as she looked out the window.

"But my father has been there for me while my mother was always at a business trip. So this song is dedicated to him," Magan explained. "I didn't know that you have a soft side Magan," Kira said smiling, "if you tell Misty and the others about this, I'll get you fired," Magan threatened her. Kira smirked, "it's normal for people to have a soft side unknown to others," she said as Magan looked at her.

"I'm sure Adar we'll love your song and you'll be the best no matter what," Kira said as Magan smiled. In Misty's place, "your songs are doing so well Misty," Pro. Oak said to her. "Thank you," Misty said quietly, "you can't wait till you see Ash again, huh?" Bella asked as Misty blushed. "Well, Ash might be looking quite handsome now," Bella said as Misty looked down, "yea. I can't wait to see him," she said.

"So Misty, have you decided on a song?" Pro. Oak asked suddenly, "yup. Let Me Be With You," Misty replied as she gave the lyrics to him. Pro. Oak nodded, "let's being the song and hear it. Ready Misty?" Pro. Oak asked as Misty nodded and began singing.

_To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell_

_Our hands are gently touch, and then look at me smile_

_We pretend not to realize how we really feel_

_And suddenly, we fell in love_

_Let me be with you_

_let me be with you_

_Let me be with you_

_I want to hold you tight_

_Until now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it_

_I'm only actiong strong, that's all it is, please see through it_

_Just wait five more minutes until we can meet_

_And after that we fell in love_

_Let me be with you_

_let me be with you_

_let me be with you_

_I just want to cry_

Misty looked around her as she saw the people watching her, Ash, I'm really glad that you heard me sing. Now, I'm really getting close to seeing you, she thought happily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

misty: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

magan: review and update!


	23. The Long Ride

Chapter 23- The Long Ride

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

"Misty, why are you so excited all of a sudden?" Daisy asked as she looked at her little sister who was jumping up and down, "I'm going to Ruiboso Town to meet Ash! Can you believe it? It's finally here!" Misty cried excitedly. "Calm down Misty, did you already recorded your newest song?" Violet asked, "yea. Couple of days ago," Misty replied happily. "You have too much sugar Misty," Lilly said as Misty smirked, "I can't wait!" She cried as her sisters sighed.

"Misty, are you ready to go?" A voice asked as Misty looked and saw Bella, "yea. I've packed all my stuff for the long car ride," Misty said as Bella nodded. "We'll miss you Misty," Violet said as Misty hugged her sisters tightly, "bring back some stuff!" Daisy called as Misty went in the car. Lilly sighed as the car drove off, "our baby sister is a famous singer," Violet said sadly. "It will be back to normal," Lilly replied as Violet shrugged.

In Misty's place, "how long is the car ride?" Misty asked looking out the window, "couple of hours," Bella replied as Misty groaned. "Hey, do you want to listen to your music? I have copies of it here," Bella said giving her the CD's, Misty took them as she looked at it. "Let's listen to Snow Angel," Misty said as she handed towards it to Bella, she nodded as she put it in. Misty sighed, "something wrong?" Bella asked worriedly.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Ash," Misty began as Bella smiled, "your worried that he forgotten about you huh?" She asked as Misty nodded. "But Misty, why would he call to let us know that he heard you? I mean, isn't it obvious that his still thinking about you time to time?" Bella asked, "I guess so," Misty replied as Bella smiled. "Cheer up, Sakura is going to be there anyway," Bella said as Misty gasped, "I think it's time to step on it Bella!" She cried.

Bella smiled, "don't worry Misty. Soon you'll be within Ash's grasp and he won't leave your side," she said. "Yea, Ash, you better be there," Misty said as she closed her eyes, Bella looked at Misty as she saw her asleep. Have a good sleep Misty, she thought smiling. Later that day, Misty woked up as she saw the car was stopped. "Bella? Where are we?" Misty asked, "we are close to Ruiboso Town," Bella replied as they were in a gas station.

Misty squealed, "I'll be awake for the rest of the ride," she said as Bella laughed and Misty looked out the window. Ash, I'm so close that I could almost feel you, she thought happily.

tbc...

me: crappy chapter i know

ash: but the next one is better!

misty: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

bella: review and update!


	24. RuiBoso Town

Chapter 24- RuiBoso Town

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next chapter...

"Here we are, Ruiboso Town," Bella said as the car stopped and Misty looked out the window, "wow. Somehow it feelings different here even though it's the same things as many of the other towns," Misty said smiling as she got out off the car. "Misty!" A voice cried as she looked and gasped, "Ash!" She cried as she saw her old friend running towards her along with his other new friends. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked blinking, Misty growled.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten that you called me while I was doing my live concert in Trovita Island!" Misty cried as Ash laughed nervously, "I'm here for the next gym battle," Ash explained. (A/N: Not sure what's the name of the Gym or the leader so I'm not putting him/her into the story). "It's nice to see you again Misty," May said smiling, "it's nice to see you to. Where's Pro. Oak?" Misty asked looking around.

"His at the Pokemon Center Misty," Brock said as Misty nodded, "I love your songs Misty! They rock!" Max cried smiling. "Thanks Max," Misty said smiling, "hey, do you mind if I be with Misty for awhile? We'll meet back at the Pokemon Center soon," Ash said looking at his friends as Misty looked at Bella. They all nodded as the two left, "aren't they a cute couple?" Bella asked as May shrugged, Max and Brock looked at each other.

At Misty's place, "I've missed you so much Misty," Ash said as Misty nodded. "I've always thought about you day and day, this is going to be my last concert since I found you again," Misty said as Ash gasped, "but why? Don't you love singing?" Ash asked shocked. "I'm singing cause I want to find you," Misty said as Ash smiled, "I'm glad that you met new friends also," Misty said as Ash nodded also.

At Magan's place, "I think we should go and watch Misty's performance," Adar began. "But why?" Magan asked blinking, "cause your going to have a performance soon also," Kira said as Magan smiled happily. "Let's watch!" Magan cried as Adar went on the internet to find Misty's performance, let's see how good you are, Magan thought.

Back at Misty's place, "Ash, we got to go back now," she said as she hunged up the phone with Bella. Ash nodded, "all right. Let's go," he said as the two went back to find Bella and the others.

tbc...

me: not sure how many chapters are left

misty: but it's like two or three left

ash: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

magan: review and update!


	25. My Last Performance

Chapter 25- My Last Performance

notes: don't owe Pokemon nor Full Moon! Here's the next and final chapter!

"Welcome everyone! To the concert of Migina's!" Bella cried through the microphone as everyone cheered, "well, finally we are here to see someone special of Migina's but we aren't going to tell who it is. But let's welcome, Migina on the stage!" Bella cried as everyone cheered as Misty came out wearing her dress and everything. "Wow, she looks amazing," Max said as Ash and the others were watching backstage, "different from before," May said smiling.

"You look pretty amazing yourself Bella," Brock said glaring at her as Bella laughed nervously and Max pulled Brock out of the way. "I have an announcement to make!" Misty said as everyone was silence, "this would be my last and final performance. Now I am handing this business back to Magan," Misty said as everyone gasped. "But why?" Max asked shocked, "she found what she was looking for," Bella replied as Ash laughed nervously.

"Misty is making the right decision for herself though," Pro. Oak said as everyone looked at him. "This was her second dream to become a singer I think. So she has to attend to her duties also," Pro. Oak explained as everyone nodded, "I'm going to go and start on my latest song that I produced: Eternal Snow," Misty said as music began playing. At Magan's place, "does that mean I have to do it now?" She asked as Kira nodded.

"You'll be the top singer in Japan," Adar replied as Magan frowned, "I have to make a phone call. Excuse me," Magan said as she left. Back at Misty's place, Ash, I can't believe I found you again, she thought happily. **Flashback** "Instead of a Pokemon I caught a kid!" Misty cried as she looked at what she caught on her fishing line, "just hold on Pikachu," Ash said as he put Pikachu onto the basket that was on the bike nearby.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Misty asked shocked as Ash went off, "I'll return it someday!" Ash called back. **End Flashback **"Look how mature Misty is now," Brock saiid as Ash nodded, she wasn't before, he thought. **Flashback **"You know what guys? I think we are bestest friends now," Ash said, "you really think so Ash?" Misty asked as Ash nodded. "Oh man! I totally forgot!" Brock cried suddenly, "what?" Ash asked.

"I also have to get back home, something about my sister's and brother's," Brock explained. Ash nodded sadly, "I guess this is good-bye," Misty said. "Yea," Ash said slowly, "we'll be friends no matter what," Misty said as Ash nodded. **End Flashback **"Yay Migina!" Everyone cheered as Misty waved good-bye and headed onto the backstage, "that was great Misty," Bella said smiling.

"Misty?" A vioce asked as Misty looked and saw Magan nearby, "Magan! What are you doing here?" Misty asked shocked. Magan smirked, "just wanted to see if your really leaving," she replied as Misty nodded. "After all I found Ash didn't I?" She asked as Magan smiled, "look, I'm sorry about how I acted around you. So thank you," she said as Misty smiled. "Hey Misty?" Ash asked as Misty looked at him, "I love you," he said as he kissed her on the cheek as Misty blushed.

"I love you too," Misty said smiling.

END!

Me: here yea go!

misty: finally, finished!

ash: we'll be onto the next story soon

brock: review and update!


End file.
